


Yamamoto's Clothes Are Big

by Fairytalehntr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daishou is small, Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sharing Clothes, Yamamoto's shirts are big on Daishou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalehntr/pseuds/Fairytalehntr
Summary: Yamamoto goes out and leaves Daishou home alone.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Yamamoto Taketora
Kudos: 13





	Yamamoto's Clothes Are Big

"I'm leaving now, baby. Just to the corner store, 'kay?" Yamamoto whispers to his half-awake boyfriend. Said boyfriend reaches out from under the heavy blanket designed for cold nights like these and manages to say, "come back to bed..." A small laugh escapes the two-tone haired male as he crouches down at the side of the bed a places a gentle kiss on his tired boyfriend's forehead.

Daishou starts to cry when he hears the door of their apartment open and close. He hates being alone, especially at night where it's dark and lots of scary sounds happen. The male tosses his legs over the bed slowly as a rush of cold air tumbles into the room, rising goosebumps on the exposed legs.

Yamamoto is usually only gone for five to ten minutes. "It's going to be for only a little. It's going to be for only a little," Daishou reminds himself again and again. He goes over to their shared closet, opens it, and allows the scents of his and Yamamoto's to mix and engulf his nose. He grabs Yamamoto's biggest hoodie and quickly puts it on to feel more at ease in the empty apartment.

Anything Daishou wears that belongs to his boyfriend is always too big. He's taller, yeah, but he's smaller than Yamamoto. Yamamoto finds it adorable when his boyfriend pouts about being older  _ and  _ taller than him but is still smaller.

Daishou watches the clock with tired eyes.

It's been over 15 minutes by now.

Daishou  _ panics _ .

He goes into their shared bedroom and wraps himself in the covers, balling his eyes out. He  _ hates  _ being left alone. He  _ hates  _ being without Yamamoto. He  _ hates  _ feeling like this. So many tears flood the male's eyes while he thinks of his partner who's taking too long.

What is something happened?   
  
What if he's hurt?   
  
What if...

Daishou's sobs are so loud that he doesn't hear the door open nor close.

"Suguru?! Suguru, where are you?!" Yamamoto exclaims, running into the bedroom with some bags. He tosses them to the side and slowly walks up to his walks up to the male that's having a panic attack. "Baby I am so sorry. Someone got into an arguement with the cashier at the store so I had to wait. Are you mad at me?"

Daishou swallows hard and nods.

The two share a silence that fills up the room and begins to calm the older down. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" Yamamoto's lips upturn when he sees what his cute boyfriend is wearing. "No, I didn't. Can we cuddle?" The older male almost jumps to his feet when he hears the question. "Can we? And I won't let go this time!" He exclaims with a twinkle in his eye as if he accomplished something. Yamamoto chuckles as he walks up to the bed and instantly pulled down into a soft kiss.


End file.
